


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, March Madness, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: There’ll be no end to the rock ’n roll: The four move into a loft in Williamsburg on Rachel's dad's dime--of course--and have some settling in to do.





	

The first order of business is to find a mattress big enough for four people. Even a king doesn’t quite cut it, they’ve learned: Annabeth can’t stand any mattress that isn’t so firm she can lie perfectly straight and flat like a corpse—easy—but Nico sleeps spread out with all of his limbs as long as they can get like he’s trying to prove that he’s taller than 5’3”, dammit. Percy wants a waterbed to rock him to sleep, but Rachel says _like Tartarus, Perseus, we may be a foursome but we’re not living in a porno from 1982._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "there’ll be no end to the rock ’n roll."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR ANNABETH/NICO/PERCY/RACHEL IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeRj60V-z06VvJHo8QKhgg1r1bzlGzrG4BBa_EVYV8usuUxfA/viewform)


End file.
